


Being a Favorite Hero

by marvelstarkermha98



Series: starker Prompt (requests open) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Secret Crush, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstarkermha98/pseuds/marvelstarkermha98
Summary: someone requested that Starker request: Tony says at a press conference that Spiderman is his favorite superhero and doesn't know that Peter hears him
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: starker Prompt (requests open) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104812
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Being a Favorite Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I had some difficulty writing the beginning

Being a favorite Hero

“I’m so hyped that the tony stark is doing an hour live press conference on T.V!” Peter said on the phone before picking up a piece of pizza and Cheese sticks from the table that aunt may ordered before she left to work while sitting on the couch in front of the T.V

“I know what you mean dude, watching the ironman is going to answer lots of Q&A’s from reporters and fans are going to intense, interesting, and juicy,” Ned said, looking for the channel that he was looking for in his own living room.

“I am pretty psyched that he’s announcing new members for the avengers” Peter added as he was awestruck that new members are joining the avengers. As for spiderman, he doesn’t want to join since 1. He’s young and only Ned knows about it 2. People that he loves and cares for will be targeted and killed. 

“I know what you’re excited about?” Ned said with a grin. Peter looked at the phone, lifting his eyebrows in confusion while chewing on his pizza.

“I know that you're excited about watching tony stark, the smartest and heroic man on the planet making an awesome entrance and saying something on T.V. After all he’s your man-crush” He teased, seeing peter widened his eyes.

Peter swallowed his food before he spoke.“Tony stark is not my man-crush ” Peter said, childishly pouted. “I am just a fan of his work and heroic deeds, that’s all” He added.

Ned chuckled. “I’m just kidding with you, Pete,” He said, wrapping his arm around his shoulder as Peter was looking at the channel. 

The channel shows the Host was on stage at the podium, informing the audience of journalists and avengers supporters in front of him while a huge Ironman logo banner is in the background.

“Oh man, I can’t wait for the avengers to show up!” Ned excitedly to peter on the phone. “Me too, need me too,” Peter said with a smile, turning up the volume.

“....So Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you IRONMAN!” When the host loudly said, as there audience standing up to scream and whistle at them in excitement and admiration. Even Peter and ned were fangirling as well. 

However Tony stark did not show up which the host noticed. He looked at Rhody and pepper on the right-wing of the stage. Rhody and pepper sigh as they gave themselves a facepalm, knowing what’s going to happen. 

The host looked back at the audience with a nervous smile. “Um well everyone it looks like that…” As The host was to tell him the bad news, there was the music (Never Too Much by Luther Vandross) started to play and the supporters screamed for joy when the tony stark/ironman is making a grand entrance.

====Brought to you by Tony dancing like RDJ in comic con====

After the music was turned down, Tony stopped dancing on stage before bowing to the loud audience as they were clapping for him. He waved at them giving them his signature stark smile as pepper and Rhodes rolled their eyes him at his habit but they are getting used to it.

“Oh my Gawd, that was the coolest grand entrance that tony stark gave!” Ned said, amazed before sitting down whipping his sweat from dancing a bit. Peter chuckled at ned on the phone, agreeably nodded at him. “Yeah awesome” He muttered, blushing at tony stark smiling on T.V. Thank God that ned didn’t see it blushing.

To be honest from what ned said earlier about peter having a man-crush on tony was true. he really has a crush on tony stark. Not man celebrity crush or fake crush for his money, wealth, being incredibly intelligent and etc. But falling in love sort of a crush.

He’s always had a crush on him since he saved him from the hammer drones attacking during the expo when he was a kid. They met a few times, saving new york city and Peter was shy to talk to ironman.

But he couldn’t fall in love with the older man since one, tony stark is older than him. Two, he’s an on and off relationship with pepper potts. three, The media will give a negative response for tony stark if he dates someone younger than him.

Peter sighs softly before swaying his head from his thoughts before continuing to watching avengers’ press conference. Fifty-five minutes later through the Q&A’s, introduction to the new members and some new tech announcement in the press conference 

“Since the press conference is nearly getting to a close, we need one last question for the avengers from the audience,” The host said as everyone in the audience raised their hand for the last question. 

“You, the gentleman wearing a blue cap in front right side” The host said, pointing at the guy in the right. The guy stood up as someone handed the mic.

“My name is Joe Miller, I am a reporter for the Daily Bugle and I have a question for Tony stark about the avengers” The man introduced himself with a grin as everyone around him groan or booing that he shouldn’t be here.

“Oh man, who invited this dude from the daily bugle!” Ned groans facepalming his forehead softly, watching the Joe Miller on T.V. 

“Your right it may be fake news about the avengers or me,” Peter said with shrugging his shoulder, knowing that the daily bugle is sometimes showing fake negative news about superheroes. Mostly the daily bugle news is all about spiderman actually.

“Hey guys, settle down!” Tony calmly said as he stood up from his chair as the audience became silent and looked at the billionaire. 

“I know everyone here dislikes the daily bugle sometimes since they gave off bad reviews about the avengers still let’s give this guy a chance to speak!” Tony gave them his signature smile.  
Joe huffs arrogantly at them before looking at Joe. “Take it away Mr. Miller,” Tony said with a smile but in that smile was also a pissed smile.

“Thank you, Mr. stark for making them quiet,” He said as he was slightly appreciative as he was looking at tony on stage. “So I have one question for you, since your the founding member of the Avengers, are you going to capture the New york menace’s spiderman and send him to the raft,” Joe asked with an evil grin as the audience were silently angry at him saying that spiderman being a menace to the society and wanting ironman to take to the raft. 

“Yikes peter, he really hates you!” Ned said on the phone as peter shrugged his shoulder. “I know, its not like I am asking everyone in the whole world to like me” Peter replied as he was still watching

Tony frowned at him before lifting up his mic. “No, I will not do that spiderman!” He said loudly and confidently as he stood up from his chair again. 

“Firstly, spiderman is not a menace to society! I mean come on, he swings his webs every day to save and help people in new york city from a car crash, criminals, and getting cats or dogs from top of a tree while we, avengers have our own lives at the same time go around the world to save unworldly threats. Secondly, if you, James Jameson, or other guys from daily bungle think that spiderman deserves to be in the raft, he’s not. Sure he may shy, chatty and strange vigilante but Spiderman is my favorite superhero!” Everyone in the audience stood up and clapped for tony for defending Spiderman as the joe stood up in anger and embarrassment before leaving the room.

“Did you hear what tony stark just said, you're his favorite superhero!” Ned said in shock and enthusiastically on the phone.

“Y-yeah i did” Peter said as he was blushing hard by what he heard from tony stark, the CEO of stark industry, a founding member of avengers as ironman, and his crush said that spiderman is his favorite hero. 

“Oh God, i’m tony stark’s favorite hero! I’m tony’s stark…” Peter fainted on the couch from thinking about how spiderman’s is tony’s stark favorite hero. Not hearing ned’s voice calling out to him.


End file.
